Strange love
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home ever.He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up.Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.SasuNaru,yaoi.Lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. This is my first fic. So be kind and I may love you forever. *takes off devil horns while eating pocky***

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, don't like then leave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own……yet. *runs away with knife in hand***

Chapter 1

Blue eyes blinked open. "Mmm to earl~y......more sle~ep." The blonde rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head snuggling back into his soft pillows. He sighed getting comfy ready to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

"NARUTO GET UP THIS INSTINT YOU BRAT!" Naruto shot straight up getting tangled in his sheets and falling flat on his face. "Owww, ba-chan why did you do that... you're mean" he whined as he sat up. "Heh, serves you right gaki. Iruka tried waking you, but you didn't listen. If you woul-" Naruto yawned zoning out Tsunade's lecture.

_"Why do I have to get up so early anyway? It's not like I'm _going_ anywhere, have they lost their minds...I mean it's-"_ He looked at the clock "6:20!? ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR FUCKING MINDS?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY-" The next thing he knew he was thrown into the wall with so much force it left a large dent in it.

Nartuo sat up wiping the blood on his mouth. "You damn brat watch what you say, do I have to teach you some manners?! Well?" Tsunade cracked her knuckles while advancing towards him. He quickly threw his hands up. "N-no I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry! P-pleas-se don't!" He begged. A vain popped on her head and her eye twitched. "Why you little..." She growled. He gasped as he realized what he did; Naruto then lowered his head and whimpered. "S-sorry." He whined softly like a kicked pup.

"Tsunade, you shouldn't torture him with your powers like that one day he's going to run away ya' know." A man with long white hair walked into the room. "Have you decided to let the kit wonder outside yet?" Naruto perked up at this and looked to Tsunade who was glaring at the man. She then looked at the blonde who had a hint of hope flash through his eyes, she quickly turned away walking towards the door. "No." She said firmly and left. The man looked at the blonde who had deflated and wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees. The man sighed, "Naruto, sorry about that. I'm trying but the old hag is so stubborn... I mean you're 16 for kami's sake. I swear that woman is too over protective, I tried to get her to let you out with guards and she still refuses. Gees...I guess I can-" He was cut off by the blonde.

"It's okay, Jiraiya, you don't have to its fine. I'm fine. Who needs to go out there anyway? I.....I understand the circumstances. I understand and I will not be childish about it anymore." Naruto said as he stood. "Ah...Naru-" "Enough!" the blonde growled. "Sorry, but as I said, it's okay I understand what's going on, no big deal…"

"Oi Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you in her study. Oh and she said 'hurry up and dress nice brat!'" Naruto blinked and scratched his head._ "Why do I have to dress nice??"_ "What's he got to get all dressed up for" Jiraiya voiced his thoughts. Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

"How the hell should I know that old hag doesn't tell me anything? She just stopped me and told me to come get you that's all." The shaggy brunette scratched he's head. "But I think we may have some visitors, at least that's what I heard 'em talking 'bout earlier this morning when I got in." Jiraiya was shocked, why didn't he know about this? He looked at Naruto who was pretty shocked himself but also confused.

"O-okay, um...thanks Kiba." He said.

"No prob. but you better hurry, 'less you want your ass grilled." Kiba laughed and walked off.

Naruto sighed, "Well guess I better get ready then." With that he went to take a quick shower and get dressed.

___________________________________________________

So what do you think so far? Good, bad, okay? This is my first story and I was bored so I decided to write. I have a few other stories in mind but we'll see how this turns out first, ya? Please read and review. *turns around* If you don't, I don't care. But that just means more cookies for me.

Naruto: Christ your worse than Sasuke. You didn't even laugh, what kind of joke is that?!

Me: *Deadpan* It wasn't a joke. You join the dark side you get cookies, if you don't you get no cookies simple as that, no?

Sasuke: *nods head* I like her.

Naruto: *sweat drops* Scary. Please R&R Thank you!

Me: *feeds Sasuke a cookie* Good boy. *pats on head*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, don't like then leave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… *hides plans for world domination* **

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Naruto sighed, "Well guess I better get ready then." With that he went to take a quick shower and get dressed._

"What's taking so long, and why do _I_ have to do this? It's stupid." A smooth voice sounded boredly.

"Be patient little brother." The second voice sounded just as bored. "Besides I don't swing that way." Was the amused answer, as he smirked over at his little brother.

There was a low growl, "Neither do I, and yet here I sit."

"Sasuke." The third voice was firm and held authority. "Calm down, and be patient as your brother has told you."

"Yes father." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This whole thing was so stupid he didn't want this._ "Like hell I will let them go on as they please, toying with my life like this. Whatever, it's going to be like the last ten times they tried something like this. Bastards."_ He growled inwardly as he recalled the last time his parents tried to force him into a peace treaty, trying to marry him off to that clingy pink blob. And now they're going to try a peace treaty with a pack of wereanimals?! Absurd, like he wanted to affiliate with bunch of animals!_ "Great now I'm getting a headache."_ He sighed inwardly, while rubbing his temples.

"Sorry about the wait, bu-" The sentence was cut off by a loud bang of the door hitting the wall. "Ba-chan, why did you call me here? And why did I have to dress up? Eh?! Ba-chan what are vampires here for?!" Naruto yelled pointing at the other four people sitting in the room. "Brat, will you shut the hell up!!" The blonde blinked, once then twice. He then tilted his head and opened his mouth to say something. "Bite that tongue of yours gaki." Tsunade growled.

Naruto' s jaw snapped shut and he puffed out his cheeks. To add to the effect he also crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on the floor. The brothers were both amused by the childish display, while the father was vaguely amused. The last person was- "Kyaaa, so~o kawaii!!!" She squealed as she ran up to the blonde wrapping him in her arms. Naruto, not used to being glomped, started to panic. He franticly tried to get away from the death grip that had him trapped.

"Ba-chan, save me~!" He whined and whimpered as he reached out to Tsunade.

The woman chuckled as she squeezed the blonde, cooing and stroking his hair. "So cute! Ah, Tsunade what is he, who is he? He is so adorable!" She cooed some more as the blonde whimpered louder and struggled even more.

While poor Naruto was being smothered, black eyes were roaming the blondes' body. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, the blonde smelled delectable. The way he looked was even better, a baby blue button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone, tight but not too tight. And those black slacks hugged the blondes' ass just right._ "Shit…Oh god, that ass…I would love to fu-_" His thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckle. Sasuke blinked and looked at his brother, "What?" He asked, annoyed by the smirk he found directed towards himself.

Itachi laughed softly, "Well little brother you are drooling, and you should lay your jacket over your lap for the time being." He whispered the last part in Sasukes' ear. Sasuke looked down seeing his large problem. He turned three shades of red, and quickly draped his jacket over his lap, then took a deep breath to compose himself. He heard Itachi chuckle again, and saw his father glance over. Sasuke turned away only to meet his mothers knowing eyes._ "Well, shit."_

Ah… that was short. *eats m&m*

Naruto: the hell?! I being smothered to death and your eating m&m's?!

Me: yep. Why you want some? *hold one out*

Sasuke: *grabs it before Naruto does* He doesn't get anything 'till I get sex. *glares at Killercat*

Me: *sprays Sasuke with water bottle* Bad boy, no sex.

Naruto: Yes!

Sasuke: *sitting in corner glaring at everyone* Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy and I hope you don't lose interest in it.**

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, don't like then leave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… *sharpens swords***

_Previously:_

_Sasuke turned away only to meet his mothers knowing eyes. "Well, shit."_

Chapter 3

Fugaku looked at Tsunade, "Tell us about the one my son is to marry. Is she fertile with a healthy background and all? She is the child of Minato and Kushina is she not?" Itachi glanced over at Sasuke and saw despair flash across his eyes. He felt bad for his little brother, if he didn't already have a mate he would gladly save Sasuke the grief.

Tsunade saw this as well, and snickered as she glanced at Naruto as his jaw dropped. "Well of course the child is healthy and fertile to boot." She laughed like a maniac in her mind as she saw Naruto' s eyes go wide. "And yes Naruto is the only child of Minato and Kushina." Naruto grew pale as well as Sasuke, though for different reasons.

Sasuke thought he was going to get sick, he didn't want a damn woman they're too damn clingy and always have a bad side. _"Why me?"_ Naruto was thinking something along those lines as well._ "W-what?! N-no way I have to get m-ma-marr-ried?!? And to a guy no less!?"_ Naruto was about to run when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So this Naruto, is she as beautiful as her mother? Ah, Kushina was a gorgeous woman and a proud vampire, was she not dear?" Mikoto looked at her husband as she kept hold of the blonde. He nodded in agreement with his wife, and then looked back at Tsunade, who was looking at the blonde. Tsunade let out a low chuckle and Naruto's eyes widened. "Hmm, she could look like her father…" Mikoto continued tapping her chin with her finger. At this Tsunade laughed out loud as the blonde struggled even more to get free.

"_Please don't, please don't, don't do this to me! Please, plea-" _His thoughts were cut off by the cackling old hag. Everyone, but Naruto, was staring at her as if she lost her mind. The poor blonde was frozen in place at the maniacal laughter. Tsunade's laughter died down and she composed herself. "Well, yes Naruto does look like his father. Infact you are holding him Mikoto."

"This is Naruto? But I thought…well you know…um well a female?" Mikoto said lamely.

"What is this, I thought my son was to marry a woman, not a man. This is ludicrous, how is my son to have children with a man??" Fugaku raised his voice he was borderline pissed. He knew he was partly to blame, but Tsunade had led him on.

Tsunade sighed, "You don't understand Naruto-"

"I do understand you tried to make a fool of me, in front of my family no less." He seethed as he stood. "Let's go." He hissed at his family and started towards the door.

Tsunade growled. "Listen to me you bastard, if you would sit down and shut your trap I will explain." Fugaku looked back at her and bit back on his pride, just this once, to listen to what she had to say. Seeing him calm down she continued, "Naruto is half Werefox, he is the descendent of Kyuubi." There were a couple of gasps that were heard. "So because of this Naruto has inherited the ability to give birth just as any female would." All eyes fell on Naruto and he turned a brilliant shade of red. He turned his back on everyone as Tsunade spoke again. "Though there are some risks involved since he is only half Werefox." "But it is still possible correct, that he is able to carry and not just your guess?" Fugaku interrupted. "Yes, he _can_ be impregnated." Naruto turned an even darker red.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde. This was perfect, how could he ask for more? Here he was, engaged to sexiest guy he's ever laid eyes on, and said man was able to conceive his children._ "Heh heh, I wouldn't mind getting started right now."_ He licked his lips as he imagined the blonde panting beneath him.

* * *

So how am I doing?

Naruto: Oh god! Sasuke, you're a perv.

Sasuke: *still in la la land*

Me: Hmm… *pokes Sasuke with a stick* Please R&R Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home _ever_. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, there will be violence in later chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own… *evil smile***

_Previously:_

"_Heh heh, I wouldn't mind getting started right now."__He licked his lips as he imagined the blonde panting beneath him._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ba-chan, can you not talk about that while I'm sitting here?!" Naruto whined. "You talk about it as if it's the weather! It's disgusting! There is no way I am going to let some guy I don't even know, near me in such a way!!" The blonde huffed.

"So, you'll let me near you like that if you get to know me?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed again, and then jumped up to stand in front of Sasuke.

"Hell no, Teme!! Like I would ever let you touch me, not even if we were the last to people on this planet would I let you near me!!" Naruto yelled, with his finger jabbed in Sasuke's face. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling the blonde into his lap. Naruto swore that he was going to die of embarrassment and as Sasuke leaned forward his eyes grew wide. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with his body, but he shivered as Sasuke nibbled on his ear then whispered in it.

"You don't have to be so shy." Well that smug voice caused him to snap awake.

_**SMACK**_

The room was silent as Naruto stormed out of the study leaving Sasuke with a bright red handprint on his face. "Smooth, little brother. Who would have thought that the first marriage proposal you were interested in walks out on _you_? Ah, karma has finally come back to kick you in the ass at the worst possible time." Itachi voice broke the silence in the room followed by a soft chuckle. Sasuke growled out a 'shut up' and glared at the wall.

~~=^.^=~~

"_Stupid teme, who does he think he is? Did he use his vampire charm on me?! That's it! He did, damn bastard!"_ Naruto fumed as he strode down the hall arms crossed over his chest._ "I am not going to forgive him for embarrassing me like that."_ He puffed out his cheeks and continued down the hall lost in thought, 'till someone zoomed past him. The blonde blinked and looked back over his shoulder. There was a loud commotion going on towards the front entrance and with his curiosity peaked he followed the noise.

~~=^.^=~~

Tsunade was in the middle of a conversation with Mikoto when the doors flew open. "Tsunade-sama come quickly, Gaara's hunting party has returned. Two are heavily injured, one reported dead, and Gaara is in severe condition." The young girl rambled franticly. Tsunade jumped up racing out of the study the others close on her heals. "What happened?" She asked the still frantic girl. "I-I don't know too much, but on the way back they were attacked by a group of demons. The two with minor injuries brought the others back, but they did not see who fought with Gaara." The poor girl was still in panic mode.

"Moegi, calm down everything is going to be fine." Tsunade said and Moegi let tears fall down her face. "I can't help it; it was Kono-Konohamaru's first hunt, he was with Gaara and I don't know who is injured or who w-was k-k-killed." She sobbed and Tsunade stopped in her tracks. "What?! He was with Gaara's group?" Moegi nodded and Tsunade picked up the pace quickly making her way to the front of the mansion. She pushed her way through the crowd and made it to Gaara. He was in bad shape, _very_ bad, there were deep gashes on his chest and one along his stomach wrapping around his side and a few small cuts on his face. He had lost a lot of blood and his breathing was irregular. She needed to work fast or this could get too out of hand and she wouldn't be able to save him. Just as she opened her mouth to shout out orders someone screamed.

"GAARA!!"

* * *

Me: Zzzz…*dreaming of world domination*

Sasuke: Well, it should be okay if I write a couple chapters while she's out. Kukuku. *gets perverted grin*

Naruto: *walks in* Huh? Sasuke what are you doing?

Sasuke: Shh, shut up dobe you're going to wake her up!

Me: And why don't you want me awake?

Sasuke: So I can finish typing this next chapter in before I- *looks over shoulder* Shit.

Me: *looks at computer* Hmm not bad but it can't happen in the next chapter…or I could alter it a bit, to put in chapters 6 or 7. *yawns*

Sasuke: Really?

Me: yep

Naruto: let me see…BASTARD! *strangles Sasuke*

Me: please R&R thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, there will be violence in later chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

_Previously:_

"_GAARA!!"_

Chapter 5

Everyone looked towards the person who stood in the doorway; the guy had long chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. He quickly ran to Gaara's side. Tsunade continued on with what she needed to get done and gave out orders to those around her. Sasuke blinked, "Neji?" okay now he was confused, what was Neji doing here? "Yo." Sasuke jumped slightly at the voice behind him then growled. "Kakashi, where the hell did you crawl out from?"

"Aw you're not happy to see me Sasu-chan?" Sasuke was about to strangle Kakashi when Fugaku spoke up.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Well, I came to report that we have been attacked, though it seems we were not the only ones. One of our patrol units was completely wiped out; when we found them only one was still alive at the time. He said that they were attacked from out of nowhere by a group of demons, he passed away before he could tell us more." Kakashi relayed his massage with all jokes aside at the moment. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke. "Ah, Sasu-chan where is your little bride to be?" He said playfully, before he caught site of the dark cloud looming over Sasuke's head.

Itachi chuckled. "He was slapped and rejected." Kakashi blinked at this, no woman _ever_ turned down an Uchiha; well not unless you count Kushina Uzumaki. That woman was like playing with fire and the only one to ever turn down Fugaku. "Wow, that's new so this… um what's her name again?"

"Naruto, _his_ name is Uzumaki Naruto." Fugaku supplied the information.

Kakashi blinked and then laughed so hard he was doubled over. Fugaku growled, knowing exactly what had Kakashi rolling, and then kicked him. "You mean that Kushina's son turned down Sasuke like she did you?" Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other then at their father. "You had a thing for Naruto's mom?" Sasuke asked. "And she turned you down." Itachi stated and watched in amusement as a slight blush formed on his father's cheeks. Mikoto just giggled as she watched her son's gang up on her husband.

~~=^.^=~~

Naruto couldn't see what was going on, and a lot of people were running back and forth. He tried to get past some people only to be shoved aside by someone else rushing past him, and he was starting to get irritated. _"What the hell is going on!?"_ He paused and sniffed the air._ "W-what…b-blood?! Gaara!"_ The blonde started to desperately push people out of his way. He had to get to Gaara, he was hurt badly and nearly all the stench of blood in the air was from Gaara.

"What the hell is taking so long, hurry it up you idiots we're losing him!" Tsunade bellowed. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. No, that can't be right; they can't lose Gaara, no, no, no, _no_! He finally made it through the crowd and what he saw made tears pour down his face, he couldn't stop them. The blonde weakly took a step forward as he then started to tremble.

Kakashi glanced over, away from the two siblings badgering the father, when he saw a blond mop break through the crowd. He blinked and rubbed his one visible eye, surely he wasn't going insane. He could have sworn he saw Minato standing there. _"Guess I shouldn't have put that Ichi Ichi novel as an offering in his shrine."_ He looked back up, ah, not Minato. He sighed in relief. "Oi Sasu-chan," "Don't call me that!" "Who is the cute little blonde? He doesn't look so well." Sasuke blinked and looked to where Kakashi was pointing.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed worriedly then rushed to the blonde's side.

Naruto rushed forward. "Gaara! Gaara, please don't die! Please!" He sobbed as he fell to his knees clinging to Gaara as if he were a life line. Tsunade pried him away, but the blonde started to struggle. "Somebody get him out of here, now!" "No! No, let go of me! Gaara, Ga-" He was spun around and blue eyes meet red then everything went black.

I bet you thought it was Naruto in the beginning didn't you?

Neji: Yes, it probably was unexpected.

Naruto: Poor Gaara. *sobs*

Gaara & Me: What a girl.

Sasuke: That's why he's bottom.

Everyone: *snickering*

Naruto: Shut up! *turns away and pouts*

Neji: Please Read & Review *bows*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, there will be violence in later chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glade you like it.**

_Previously:_

_He was spun around and blue eyes meet red then everything went black._

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to do that but Naruto was just too far gone to listen to reason. _"He's going to kill me when he wakes up even if it was for his own good."_ He sighed again and glanced at this Gaara person the blonde was sobbing over. _"This guy is nothing special, what does my Naruto see in him?"_ He narrowed his eyes and growled softly. Tsunade glanced up briefly as she continued on with what she was doing. She chuckled softly then ordered someone to show Sasuke to Naruto's room, so he could lay the blonde down.

~~=^.^=~~

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke was irritated beyond belief at hearing the constant giggling behind him. Kakashi, the pervert, was reading one of his precious books while trailing behind Sasuke and the brunette who was leading him to Naruto's room.

"Sasu-chan," _Growl_ "I think it's cute that you were jealous of that little red-head. It's funny really, I mean you were rejected and yet still get jealous over who the blonde runs to, even though it was to an injured comrade." Sasuke just continued walking ignoring the man. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Or his secret lover perhaps? Hmmm…maybe that's why he turned you down. Ah, young love." Sasuke froze at this then turned ever so slowly towards Kakashi, Sharingan blazing. Kakashi gulped at the deathly aura and laughed nervously.

The brunette watched snickering behind his hand then stopped as red eyes landed on him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, man cool your jets. It's just funny 'cause your getting all worked up for nothin'. Naruto doesn't have a lover; Gaara's is like a brother to him, so no need to get your panties in a bunch pretty boy." Sasuke glared harder. "_**Pretty Boy.**_" He hissed. The brunette stepped away, not sure if he should make a run for it or not. "Um, uh… hehe well…Off to Naruto's room then!" He quickly turned on his heel, walking swiftly to the blonde's room.

Sasuke grumbled something about being surrounded by idiots and followed. Kakashi tagged along, face buried in his book. When they reached the room, Sasuke put Naruto down and brushed blonde locks aside. He let a gentle smile form on his face, forgetting about the other two occupants in the room, who starred at him with raised brows. Sasuke then leaned forward mere inches away from the blonde angel's lips. At that moment blue eyes blinked open, then widened as a scream ripped through the silence like a knife through butter.

_**SMACK**_

"Bastard! Who do you think you are?! Get away, get away I say!" Naruto screamed and put his fingers up in the shape of a cross. "Stay back you bloodsucker!" He ranted on as he kicked at the raven sitting on the bed holding his cheek. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics. _"At least the red-head is off his mind at the moment." _He sighed. "Aren't you half-_bloodsucker?" _He asked slowly, as if the blonde were a child, and the others in the room chuckled at this.

Naruto turned red, "T-that's beside the point, teme!" then looked at the other two occupants. "Kiba, what's going on? How did I get here? My head is still a little fuzzy so fill me in." He demanded. Kiba shook his head and sighed.

"Well, you see, um…" "Sasuke carried you here." Kakashi chimed in. Naruto glanced at Sasuke then returned his stare to Kiba, wanting him to elaborate. "Uh, well you got dizzy and-" He was cut off by a growl. "Don't bullshit me Kiba. Something happened I know it did. I ju-" At that moment everything came back to Naruto in a flash. He gasped and held on to his aching head, then the tears started once again. "W-who did t-this, who i-is the one who kno-knocked me out?!" He asked angrily sending a piercing glare towards the others. Sasuke looked away guiltily and took a deep breath.

"I did." At that statement he was sent flying through the air only to collide with the wall. _**Hard. **_

~~=^.^=~~

Tsunade sighed as she finished up and set back then ordered some of the others to take Gaara to a room in the infirmary. The rest of hunting party had already been treated by some who had medical knowledge under their belts. She sighed again with Gaara out of harms way she looked for the youngest member of the party only to not see him. "Where is Konohamaru?" She asked, not really sure she wanted to know now as Kankuro lowered his eyes.

* * *

So that had to have hurt, hehehe

Sasuke: no shit! *pissed*

Naruto: *puppy eyes* I'm sorry Sasu will you forgive me?

Sasuke: *can't resist the power of the puppy eyes* I-I forgive y-you.

Naruto: *smiles*

Me: hehehehe he's got you whipped good.

Sasuke: *gets held back by Naruto*

Me: Please R&R thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, there will be violence and possible death scenes in later chapters, don't like then leave **

**Thank you for your reviews *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own…* shoots a target with an arrow***

_Previously:_

"_Where is Konohamaru?" She asked, not really sure she wanted to know now as Kankuro lowered his eyes._

* * *

Chapter 7

As Sasuke sat up from being flung across the room he saw Naruto stalking in his direction. Sasuke saw blue eyes flash red for an instant, his instincts telling him to submit, which he ignored do to his Uchiha pride. So he stood and glared down at the blonde. There was no way he was going to back down, even if he was overwhelmed by his little blonde's power. No! There are no if, ands, or buts about it, he would never submit that easily, he is the dominate one!

Naruto narrowed he's eyes a bit more as Sasuke's stance became more assertive. He kept advancing to where the Uchiha continued to stand his ground. The raven was ready for another attack, but what happened next floored him. Teary blue eyes stared up at Sasuke and a small whimper broke from the blonde's lips. "S-sasuke." Naruto cried softly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the young Werefox instantly, as he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He picked the boy up and went over to sit on the bed putting the blonde in his lap while leaning against the headboard. Immediately Naruto curled into the raven, purring and whimpering at the same time as Sasuke rubbed his back to comfort him.

As Kakashi and Kiba observed what went on they glanced at one another and backed up out of the room slowly closing the door behind them. "Wow, that was something." Kiba spoke up after awhile of walking in silence. Kakashi just nodded and pulled out his book. Eventually the two of them went their separate ways.

~~=^.^=~~

Tsunade didn't know what to think, Konohamaru had been taken, it made no since. What would they accomplish in taking him? As she was rolling this information around in her head Fugaku walked over. "I was informed that one of our patrol units were eradicated not long ago. It would seem that someone is trying to cause a commotion in order for the covens to blame one another or even a distraction to throw us off their true objective." Tsunade nodded.

"I agree, but why now? What could they possibly be after? If we knew more of who was behind this we might come up with something on what their goal is." She sighed and leaned back pinching the bridge of her nose. "I will gather a few ANBU later to send out to gather information. Right now I need to check on Naruto." Fugaku sided with her and mumbled that he too would send a few of his men out as well. Shortly after that Tsunade was off to see how the blonde was holding up.

~~=^.^=~~

Sasuke finally got Naruto to calm down and fall asleep. Soon after, he followed blissfully into the land of dreams with a faint smile on his face. Neither heard the door open, or the low hiss accompanied by a soft cackle.

~~=^.^=~~

Gaara shot up in his bed soaked in sweat. "Naruto." He panted out then winced at the pain he felt shoot through him. _"Not good I have to get to Naruto. Shit!"_ The red-head jumped up only to fall to his knees in agony, though that didn't stop him from getting to the door. Just as he reached for the knob it opened, before Gaara could hit the ground two strong arms caught him. He glanced up to meet violet eyes.

"Gaara what are you doing out of bed? You are hurt, and need to rest." Neji spoke with worry evident in his voice. Gaara stared for a minute then shook his head.

"I need to get to Naruto, I have to make sure he's safe." Gaara tried to escape Neji's hold, but Neji would not have that. He started to guide Gaara back to the bed, though the red-head had other plans and began to struggle. "Let go Neji! I must get to Naruto immediately!"

"Calm down Gaara, you will reopen your wounds if you don't." Neji got Gaara back on the bed, and he had to hold him down as the smaller boy attempted to get away again. Gaara twisted his body in order to break the brunette's grip, only to cry out in pain. Neji loosened his clasp on the distressed red-head. "I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said tenderly as he kissed Gaara on his forehead.

~~=^.^=~~

Tsunade was about to turn down the hall that lead to Naruto's room when she was stopped. "Tsunade-sama, Gaara-san just woke up, he said he needs to speak with you straight away." She sighed, _"Naruto can wait a bit he's most likely asleep anyway."_ "Alright then." with that said she turned walking towards Gaara's room.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen next?! *puts hand to forehead in a dramatic pose*

Sasuke: The hell is with that pose?

Naruto: I think she's trying something new.

Sasuke: Weirdo.

Me: *whacks Sasuke upside the head* Please Read& Review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, there will be violence and possible death scenes in later chapters, don't like then leave **

**Thank you for your reviews *makes everyone bow***

**Disclaimer: I do not own…*makes little clay bombs with help from Deidara***

_Previously:_

"_Alright then." with that said she turned walking towards Gaara's room._

* * *

Chapter 8

Tsunade entered Gaara's room and walked over to sit in one of the chairs next to the bed. "How are you feeling Gaara?" She asked as she looked him over. "I'm fine." He mumbled. "We have to protect Naruto. _He_ is on the move again and he wants Naruto, for what I don't know. I tried to get Konohamaru back but I failed." Gaara looked glum while he said this as if it were his fault.

Tsunade shook her head. "Gaara it's not your fault. I'm sure if it were anyone else all would have perished but other than Konohamaru everyone is fine." At this Gaara's eyes widened. He snapped his head in her direction so fast she swore he could have broke his neck. "W-what?" His voice trembled a bit as he spoke. Tsunade blinked. "I said everyone is fine besides Konohamaru's kidnapping." Gaara jumped up only to be pulled back by Neji who was silently sitting and watching the interaction. "What the hell Gaara, you're injured what is your problem." Tsunade barked.

"Naruto we have to get to him fast. There were six of us all together, I had one casualty before the fight even started the attack came out of nowhere. Only four of us should have returned." Tsunade paled this couldn't be happening. "Who was killed?" She demanded as she stood walking briskly towards the door.

" Iwashi Tatami(1)." Was Gaara's reply.

~~=^.^=~~

A hand slowly reached over to grab at the blonde but was stopped in a crushing grip to the wrist. The unwelcome guest hissed in pain and looked up into see furiously spinning Sharingan eyes. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Sasuke demanded in harsh tone. The stranger just smirked, so Sasuke tightened his hold on the man satisfied at hearing the bone popping but not quite breaking it.

The man moved swiftly, barring his fangs aiming for the blonde again. Sasuke quickly let go of the wrist he held to punch the guy in his face followed by a kick as he spun to use his body as a shield for the slumbering fox. He glared as the guy got up chuckling. "Well you must be Sasuke-kun. Kukuku. What beautiful eyes, yes they remind me of someone…now who could it be not your father, no, not even your dear older brother. Ah, that's right you have the same look that Madara had before he went 'insane' and was killed." A sickening smile spread across the man's face.

"Who the hell are you? Answer me!" Sasuke snarled unknowingly waking Naruto. The blonde fox stirred. "What's going on?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. Sasuke glanced at him then quickly back at the man standing off to the side of the room. The guy shifted his gaze to Naruto and took a step forward but stopped at the hiss he received from Sasuke. The blonde looked up startled and saw the raven barring his fangs at someone, curious he glance over to the other person. Naruto blinked. "Iwashi? What are you doing here?"

Naruto tried to move away from Sasuke, but stopped at the ravens warning growl. "The hell teme?! It's not like Iwashi is a threat he is a part of my pack, _family_, you bastard!" Sasuke kept glaring at this 'Iwashi' guy _"Like hell he's not a threat! This bastard tried to harm _my_ Naruto!"_ The vampire hissed to himself. "Teme, are you listing to me?! Calm down before I-" Naruto was cut off by being pushed farther behind Sasuke. Before the fox could say anything he heard the raven make a small grunt and with a sudden jolt Sasuke's back was pressed against him.

Naruto leaned to the side to bitch at Sasuke some more when he let out a startled gasp at what he saw. Sasuke was holding Iwashi back, who had a wide sinister smirk stretched across his face. The raven had the man's left arm in a crushing grip and the hand was a small dagger that had nicked Sasuke's right cheek. Naruto stared in horror at the guy Sasuke held at bay, Iwashi looked at Naruto his smirk widening even more. The blonde shivered at the snake like eyes that stared at him and he felt paralyzed like a pray awaiting his inevitable demise.

~~=^.^=~~

Tsunade quickly rounded up a group of others to aid in the search to find 'Iwashi'. "Stop him at all cost we cannot allow him to get his hands on Naruto. Now go, we will split up Jiraiya, Kiba come with me." She informed everyone while rushing down the hall. The group went separate ways she along with Jiraiya and Kiba raced down the halls to get the little blonde fox's room. "I have a bad feeling about this." The white haired man spoke into the tense silence. At this Tsunade hastened her speed even more, the three just quick blurs to an untrained eye.

* * *

(1)Iwashi Tatami- he was an observer in the Chuunin exams, also showed up in the Sasuke retrieval arc. He was on Shizune's team that fought the Sound four.

Sorry 'bout the slow update but I had to work, stupid job getting in the way of my story. Stupid thing called reality. *mumbles to self*

Naruto: *backs away slowly* Sasuke she's starting to scare me.

Sasuke: Hn. I find nothing wrong with it.

Naruto: *narrows eyes* What are you two up too?

Me & Sasuke: Nothing.

Naruto: …

Me: Please R&R! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter. Enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Summary: Naruto being who he is has not been outside of his home **_**ever**_**. He is about to give up ever setting foot in the outside world when unexpected visitors show up. Now his life is going to be upturned, but is it for the better or worse.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, violence and possible death scenes in some chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!! There I said it. *walks away***

_Previously:_

"_I have a bad feeling about this." The white haired man spoke into the tense silence. At this Tsunade hastened her speed even more, the three just quick blurs to an untrained eye._

* * *

Chapter 9

"Y-you're not Iwa-Iwashi." Naruto forced the words out of his tightened throat and tried to swallow the lump that had formed there. Sasuke kicked the man away causing said man to slam into the wall across the room. "I will not allow you to lay a hand on _my_ mate!" The raven snarled, rushing forward to attack the imposter. The man moved swiftly dodging a clawed hand wrapped in bouts of lightning. Sasuke swiftly turned on his heel, Sharingan spinning wildly. He flashed in front of the man who was once again heading for Naruto.

The man blocked another attack from Sasuke and followed with one of his own. Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on he knew that that thing wasn't Iwashi and that he was supposedly the one this guy was after. Why? He had no flippin' clue as to why. He has never done anything to anyone, well aside from some pranks every now and then but he's never been outside of this damn place to gain any bloody enemies.

Sasuke was thrown across the room hitting the wall, as he slid to the ground debris from the cracked wall fell along with him. Naruto stared wide eyed as the man turned and stalked towards him. "Ah, Naruto-kun, now that that little problem is out of the way why don't you come along without a fuss." The blonde fox shook his head then glared. "Hell no you bastard! Do you really think I would just up and go with someone who wears the skin of one of my pack?!" The man laughed and stepped closer to Naruto who stood his ground and growled narrowing blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun, tell me have you ever been outside of this small palace? Do you wonder why they keep you caged like an animal, never letting you out of their sight?" Naruto flinched at the questions. "You poor soul, did you think that even if you were to take a mate that they would allow you to roam freely in the outside world without someone watching your every move?" The blonde looked down different emotions flashing through his blue orbs, loneliness, sorrow, anger, melancholy, longing. "Do you want to be free little one?" The man lifted Naruto's face and when the blonde lowered his eyes the man smirked.

The imposter moved jumping away quickly but not fast enough as his shoulder was sliced, blood splattered onto Naruto's shocked face. "I thought I warned you about touching my mate." The deadly tone in the voice sent a shiver down the blonde's spine causing him let out a small whine. The man chuckled and glanced towards the door. "Well it seems as though our time for chatting is up. We'll talk again soon, Naruto-kun." He sent a wicked smile to the blonde and melted into the shadows.

Sasuke turned glaring red eyes on Naruto making him take a step back. The raven turned fully towards the blonde and advanced, glare still in place. Naruto backed up bumping into the bed causing him to fall he tried to scramble back up but was pinned down. Sasuke growled as he leaned forward and nipped at Naruto's neck and the blonde went red. "You're _mine_ no one else will have you." He retracted his fangs and bit down hard on the fox's neck but not hard enough to break the skin. "Ow! Bastard get off!" Naruto tried to push the raven off of him but the teme didn't move. "I won't keep you caged up, but with that bastard after you I will be by your side so that you won't get hurt. I promise." Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words then turned redder when the raven licked the bite he inflicted just seconds ago.

Naruto jumped when his door slammed open and Sasuke groaned in annoyance. The blonde looked over as Tsunade and the others rushed in, he had never been so humiliated in his entire life. It was the bastards fault, Naruto had never blushed so much until the teme showed up. "Teme, I said get off of me!" The little fox screeched trying, and failing miserably, to push the raven haired vampire off. Sasuke just laid there he was injured couldn't his blonde see that and comfort him a little? Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Kiba held amused looks as the blonde turned as red as a tomato and struggled to get out from under Sasuke. The raven hissed in pain as Naruto's knee hit his cracked rib, that imposter must have had some power to have caused the damage he had just by throwing him into a wall.

Naruto stilled his movements and looked at the raven with worried eyes. He reached down and gently pressed on Sasuke's ribs earning him another pained hiss. "Teme, you're hurt." Tsunade walked towards the two after hearing Naruto's comment to look the raven over. Sasuke was about to say that he was fine when Itachi stepped into the room. "Sasuke, father wishes to speak with you." The elder raven took a quick survey of the room his eyes landing back on his brother who glared at him. "Don't look at me like that little brother it is father that is calling you away from your blonde not me. Don't shoot the messenger as they say." He then turned and walked out. Sasuke looked down at Naruto that was still beneath him and smirked when his little fox glared at him with a cute blush dusting his cheeks. The raven leaned down brushing his lips over the blonde's ear and nipped at it. "You're so cute, I can't wait to have you panting and moaning my name." He said as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's ass.

_**SMACK**_

"BASTARD!!!"

* * *

Sasuke: Damn. Why do I always get slapped?

Naruto: Because you deserve it.

Me: Naru, I think you're starting to take a liking to Sasu-chan's perverted ways you're just in denial.

Naruto: *blushes*

Sasuke: *smirks* R&R Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it took so long but I was working on my other stories plus I had to think about how to write this chapter. *falls to knees* Forgive me! *takes out small dagger and holds it up to her chest* Okay I'm not one for killing myself but if I make you wait too long on the next chapter I'll uh…Stab Sakura! (and not my cat!)**

**Sakura: The fuck you will!**

**Me: *narrows eyes* We'll see about that. *snickers***

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon eventually, violence and possible death scenes in some chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own… but I will own the world someday! Bwahahaha!!**

_Previously:_

"_You're so cute, I can't wait to have you panting and moaning my name." He said as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's ass._

_**SMACK**_

"_BASTARD!!!"_

* * *

Chapter 10

Sasuke arrived back at Tsunade's study in order to speak with his father, upon walking in he was meet with a harsh glare so he glared back defiantly. "Sasuke, what have I told you about using _that_ power?" The young raven crossed his arms and stared at Fugaku. He knew the risks of using his cursed powers but his blonde was in danger and his body ached to much after that blow to the ribs that had sent him crashing into the wall, which by the way didn't help matters much. It was as if there was venom that had been released into his veins, for the raven couldn't move his body. He had to sit and listen to that bastard trying to coax his little fox into leaving with him. It pissed Sasuke off so he taped into his dark gift.

"He was going to take my mate, I wasn't going to sit back and watch as that bastard did as he liked." The young vampire growled his eyes switching to the Sharingan and his fingernails started to elongate forming sharp claws that cut into his arms as he tightened his grip. "Sasuke calm down." Fugaku sighed as he stood and walked over to his enraged son ready to restrain the stubborn brat if necessary. "The boy isn't quite yours just yet even if it has been arranged, it has to be done officially by marking him as your mate and he must agree to being marked by you." A calm voice came from the doorway. The older vampire stopped his advance and glanced over to the man that had entered.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here this is a private talk between my son and I, now leave." Fugaku glared at the silver haired man. "Ma ma, I was just worried that you would get mulled by Sasu-chan so I came to the rescue. But now that he's calm again I'll leave you to your little chat. Ja ne!" With that said Kakashi vanished in a cloud of mist. The older Uchiha glowered at the spot where the 'scarecrow' once stood. Sasuke walked towards the door in silence. "Where are you going I'm not finished-" Fugaku was cut off by a frightful glare. "You are finished and I am going to check up on my mate." Was the low spine chilling response. The young raven left without another word and the older vampire let out a shaky breath, he hated to admit it but in truth Sasuke scared the hell out of him when the brat taped into his dark powers. It was hard to be around the young vampire for a few days after he used it. "Sasuke, I just don't want you to end up like Madara." Fugaku muttered.

~~=^.^=~~

Naruto sat with his knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them as he stared at the wall with dull eyes. Tsunade had told him that Gaara was fine then her eyes became sad as she spoke to him about the kidnapping of Konohamaru. Now here he was sitting in a warded off room with no windows and talismans placed around at different angles creating a strong barrier. He had been in here for hours and no one had been in to see him it hurt him being locked away like this, someone was after him and now he is being treated more so like a prisoner than before. He wasn't even allowed to see Gaara until all the commotion died down.

"I'm a prisoner in my own home, a caged bird with nowhere to fly." The blonde fox said his voice dripping with melancholy. He started to hum a soft sad melody that was said to have originated from Kyuubi during the wars of the Ancients. Kyuubi had become depressed when he had to take his lovers life as his love became unstable with power, the end had not been pretty as it left the Ancient Werefox heavily wounded and open for an attack. Naruto continued to hum as he rocked slightly side to side.

~~=^.^=~~

Sasuke was pissed he had gone back to the blonde's room only to find it empty, so he went to search for his little fox and when he did the stupid mutt guarding the door told him that he couldn't enter. Narrowing his eyes, that had yet to change back to their normal onyx color, the raven growled. "You will let me in or I'll rip you to shreds." The guard looked at the vampire warily but didn't back down. "Sorry but you don't have authorization to enter." The guard was slammed against the wall by his neck. "Authorization? I am Naruto's mate and, you nor anyone else will keep me from him." The poor man struggled to get free from the suffocating grasp and shivered in fear at the menacing voice.

"Oi, let him go pretty boy he's just doing his job. I'll let you in okay Tsunade-sama figured this would happen so she sent me over." Kiba said as he walked over to the door ripping off a talisman and pulling out a key to unlock it. Sasuke had turned towards the brunette when he arrived and watched as Kiba unlocked the door, he let the man fall from his grip then pushed past the werewolf to enter the room shutting the door behind him. "Bastard." Kiba huffed as he turned the key, locking it, and placed the talisman back on. Turning to the man on the floor he grinned. "I'll take watch, you should go have that looked at he may have crushed your vocal cord." The man nodded and left.

~~=^.^=~~

When Sasuke saw the blonde his eyes softened and the Sharingan faded as he took in the sight of his fox with an air of distraught about him. "Naruto." He said softly as he walked over to the blonde but stopped in shock as dim blue orbs looked up at him. It angered the raven haired vampire to see his bright blonde so broken with no fight left in those once brilliant eyes. Sasuke had Naruto wrapped up in his arms instantly. "Naruto, don't be like this. I'm here now you don't have to be alone anymore." The raven said as he cupped the blonde's cheek and leaned forward catching full pink lips with his own pale ones. He moved his lips in a gentle kiss and sucked on Naruto's bottom lip then let it go as he swiped his tongue across the seam of the blonde's mouth. Sasuke snapped his eyes open with a start as Naruto opened his mouth and sucked on the raven's tongue, his onyx eyes meet with half-lidded blue and he noticed that the fox's blue orbs were no longer dim but a dark shade of blue with specks of crimson.

Naruto mewled and closed his eyes while he sucked on that tongue trying to get it to play with his own as he twirled it around Sasuke's. The young vampire groaned at the feeling and shoved his tongue in further mapping out the little fox's mouth burying his hands in luscious blonde locks. Naruto moaned as he straddled Sasuke and started to grind into him. Pulling back to drag air into his lungs the blonde fox whined, why was he was so _hot_.

"Sa-sasuke."

* * *

Bwahaha! Squirm you fools and check back for the next chapter!

Sasuke: Damn it why in the seven hells did you stop it there!?!

Me: *laughs evilly* Because I want everyone to want more and come back to me like good little minions! Kukukuku!

Naruto: Sasu, I'm all hot now and we have to wait till next time! Whaaa! *squirms in his seat crying anime tears*

Sasuke: *smirks* Who says we have to wait? *drags a dumbfounded blonde away*

Me: Hmm… Please Read & Review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo. This chapter is for my beloved Rye-chan!**

**Sasuke: Who's that?**

**Me: Someone who would probable castrate you if you got to friendly with me, if you know what I mean.**

**Sasuke: *snorts* Hn. Right.**

**Me: *shrugs shoulders* Meh, don't believe me then. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, violence and possible death scenes in some chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own… *sits in a corner and glares at the world***

_Previously:_

_Pulling back to drag air into his lungs the blonde fox whined, why was he was so _hot_._

"_Sa-sasuke."_

* * *

Chapter 11

Sasuke groaned his body reacting to his blonde instantly and Naruto smelled so good it was making his mouth water he was starting to feel a bit heady. "Ngh…Sasu-ke…hot…plea-please make…make i-it ah unnn…s-st-op…mmnnah…" The raven blinked through the haze that clouded his head. _Hot? What is he-_ All thought stopped as Naruto bit down on Sasuke's neck and the vampire gasped, a strangled moan slipping through his lips. The raven's eyes shifted back to the Sharingan, his fangs and nails elongated as his body heated up while the blonde greedily drank from him. "Nnnah…Na-ruto." The pale boy was so hard he felt as if he'd blow his load any minute. He had never had someone suck his blood before, though his brother had said it was practically orgasmic and he was right.

Naruto had never feed straight from a blood source nor did he feed as often as a vampire would. Tsunade or Iruka would give him some _warmed_ blood _maybe_ twice a month and it was never fresh like the blood pouring down his throat. The blonde pulled away with a satisfied moan gazing into half-lidded red eyes as he licked the blood from his lips his own eyes dropping as well but with mismatched orbs, one red and one blue with red specks both having slit pupils.

Naruto purred and rubbed himself against Sasuke grinding his ass on the large bulge in the raven's pants. Catching the blonde's lips in a heated kiss Sasuke proceeded to rip both of their clothes off though he made sure not to nick Naruto's succulent flesh with his claws. He then pushed the blonde down on his back, at this Naruto spread his legs holding them up and open for the raven to see his dripping entrance. Sasuke groaned at the sight and licked his lips before diving down into another passionate kiss while he ghosted his fingers over the blonde's twitching hole.

~~=^.^=~~

Kiba leaned against the wall eyes closed and humming a soft tune before his eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times then sniffed the air and paused, eyes widening. "Shit!" He panicked looking up and down the hall only to see no one around. Groaning he yelled at himself. "Well duh, no one would be around since it's been restricted to enter this hall!!" Franticly he paced then stopped, you could practically see the light bulb above his head. "That's right! Shika, gave me this little thing-a-ma-jig!" The brunette pulled out a couple of small devices and sat them on the floor about four feet apart then pressed the small button on both.

The devices opened and unfolded into small platforms about 2 ½ feet in diameter. A light flashed up on one but showed no image so Kiba stepped onto the one that did nothing at the beginning then the thing nearly blinded him as a light flashed up around him then died down. The brunette was cursing Shikamaru under his breath when the lazy genius's image stepped into the other platform. "What's the matter Kiba? I told you to use this in an emergency when your away from the mansion not while you're still here. You could have just stopped by my lab." The lazy man said with a yawn.

"This is an emergency! I'm stuck on guard duty so I can't leave my post!" Kiba ranted and Shikamaru just sighed. "What's the emergency then?" The young genius asked cutting off the loud brunette's rant. "Naruto's in heat!" Shika groaned rubbing his temples. "That's it? Well I guess I can get a hold of Tsunade-san in a bit-" "No! Now!! Naruto's not alone the Uchiha is with him!" Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly then he grumbled a 'hold on' under his breath his image vanishing. Kiba sighed he did what he could the rest was up to Shika now.

~~=^.^=~~

Tsunade was going over more of the information she had gathered from Gaara and the others as well as discussing with Fugaku about the ANBU squads and possibly placing one or two vampires in each squad, since both her pack and his coven had been attacked. Itachi stood across the room leaning against the wall listing to their conversation with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Tsunade then took a sip of her precious sake to calm her still frazzled nerves when Shikamaru's communication device that he had installed in her study activated and the young genius's image appeared before her. "Tsunade-san, there's a slight problem Kiba said that the Uchiha and Naruto are in the same room and-" The blonde woman cut the brunette's sentence off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I know that, I told Kiba to let Sasuke in I don't see the problem…unless that bastard is back." Her eyes narrowed at the last part and went to stand ready to bolt out the door if _that_ man was back.

"It's not that Kiba said that Naruto's in heat. You as well as any of us know that since it's his first heat we cannot be sure of what to expect. If he feels scared or threatened he could release his powers causing him to shift, that with the combination of his heat he would be unstoppable for a short period of time and he could hurt others as well as himself." Shikamaru said then continued. "Even if that doesn't happen it's still his first heat and he shouldn't mate till his second cycle and he definitely shouldn't be marked his first cycle it could cause him to become unstable with power." The genius sighed a 'troublesome' when Tsunade bolted out the door her voice booming throughout the entire mansion as she called for Jiraiya. Fugaku and Itachi both followed knowing that they would most likely need to calm Sasuke down especially since the young raven was still influenced by his cursed power.

~~=^.^=~~

Naruto mewled as two of Sasuke's fingers slipped inside of him, he pushed back on them causing the raven's sharp nails to rack over his prostate. "Ah! Nngah…ah m-more…" The blonde whined so Sasuke played with the fox's prostate gently hitting it with his claws. He smirked as Naruto shot him a glare when he pulled his fingers out. "Sasuke." The blonde growled narrowing his mismatched eyes. The raven chuckled, his red eyes dark with lust and pushed three fingers into the blonde's entrance causing those mismatched orbs to roll as he struck Naruto's prostate. Sasuke moved his fingers in and out of the blonde's tight hole and gasped in shock as the blonde pushed him backwards, he glared at Naruto as after landing on his ass, hard. The blonde just threw him a sexy smirk then rolled over keeping his chest to the floor and bringing his knees under him to lift his butt in the air.

Sasuke's eyes followed the swaying ass in front of him then he was up and behind Naruto in an instant leaning over the blonde kissing his way up the fox's tan back. "Naruto, is this what you want?" The raven asked as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the blonde's entrance. "Mmmn Sa-suke…p-please I need you inside m-me." Naruto whined.

As the blonde shifted to push back on Sasuke's large cock the raven got another whiff of Naruto's scent and it caused him to snap. Sasuke swiftly entered the fox's tight hole both moaning in ecstasy then the raven pulled out only to slam back in. "AH! Ah…oh nnn…Sa…suke oh…fas-ter ah…" The blonde panted out and the vampire complied, both losing themselves in the throws of passion. Both losing all sense of anything but each other, neither heard the door fly open.

"Shit! We have to separate them now!" Tsunade bellowed just as she saw Sasuke getting ready to bit down onto Naruto's neck.

* * *

Tune in next time to see what happens.

Sasuke: Baka.

Me: What? You want me to cut out a paper monster and go 'Grr Argh!'? *tilts head to side*

Sasuke: *raises eyebrow and smirks* You're weird but cute.

Me: *blushes*

Naruto: *blinks* Uh…okay anyway Please read and review. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, violence and possible death scenes in some chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do not own… **

_Previously:_

"_Shit! We have to separate them now!" Tsunade bellowed just as she saw Sasuke getting ready to bite down onto Naruto's neck._

* * *

Chapter 12

Sasuke was mere inches away from sinking his fangs into his deliciously moaning mate when he was ripped away, he flew backwards only to be caught. Blinking to clear his hazy mind he heard Naruto cry out. "Sasuke! No let go of me! Sasuke, Sasuke!" The blonde struggled as he was being held down by Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sasuke's head snapped up and over towards his little mate seeing Naruto reaching out to him and struggling against the two elders' grasp.

When the raven tried to take a step forward he found himself being held back. He growled low in his throat and his body tensed then swiftly he turned to attack the two intruders who dared keep him from his mate only to be slammed down onto the hard ground beneath him. Sasuke narrowed his red eyes and quickly released bouts of lightning throughout his entire body causing the two that were holding him down to loosen their grip from the shocks of pain that raced through them, the young raven threw them off each slamming into the opposite wall.

Naruto whimpered he was starting to feel weak like his energy was being drained. Sasuke stood quickly giving a small glance to the two who had been holding him down then at hearing the blonde's whimpers his eyes zeroed in on the two holding his mate. He snarled at what he saw, the blonde woman holding his mate was emitting a blue-green glow from the hand that lay on his blonde's head and it seemed to be weakening him. The raven charged eyes wide with fury, his Sharingan spinning wildly. The arm he had drawn back came forward to strike Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly blocked the attack.

Sasuke swiftly brought his left leg up catching the white haired male in the side of the head sending him flying off to the side. Jiraiya groaned picking himself up off the floor holding his aching head. The kid sure did have one heck of a left kick. The young raven again went to attack the woman but his wrist was caught in a vise-like grip and before he could react he was thrown across the room smashing into the wall. Sasuke staggered back up glaring at the raven haired man in front of him. "Sasuke, you need to calm yourself. This behavior is unacceptable you are an Uchiha, act like one." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man.

"S-sasu…ke." His mate's weak voice calling out for him caused him to snap he snarled and charged the raven haired man. Fugaku readied himself for the attack but his son vanished from his eyesight. The older vampire's eyes widened and he turned swiftly only to be grabbed by the neck and lifted up off the ground then he was tossed like a rag doll out the door and slammed into the wall across the hall. Sasuke now turned his attention to the woman and Naruto. He stalked forward and Jiraiya charged him and the young vampire dodged his attack bringing a fist up to collide with the white haired man's stomach sending him flying back again then he continued towards his mate and Tsunade.

Tsunade tsk-ed she laid Naruto down and stood. _Men. Can't even stop a child how pathetic_. She cracked her knuckles and prepared for the attack she knew was coming. The young raven sped forward and right before he went to strike he disappeared. Tsunade's eyes narrowed then she ducked and spun pulling back and punching Sasuke in the gut causing him to crash into the wall leaving a dent, he coughed as he slid to the ground and started to stand but winced in pain and fell to his knees.

Naruto groaned and opened his still mismatched eyes he blinked and rolled over onto his side. His eyes landed on Sasuke and widened. "S-sasuke?" The raven looked up his red eyes locked onto Naruto and he tried moving again only to wince and wrap an arm around his stomach. Tsunade groaned mentally, why couldn't the brat just stay asleep? The blonde went to stand but his legs felt like jelly so he decided to crawl towards Sasuke instead. Tsunade knelt down and pulled Naruto back only to have him struggle in her hold in order to get to his raven haired vampire.

"Brat, settle down before I hit you!" She was annoyed now and was bordering on pissed if the blonde didn't stop his struggling. Naruto only struggled even more and kept crying out for the raven. Tsunade rolled her eyes then sighed when she saw Sasuke fight against the pain in order to stand, he charged at her but stopped short when two strong arms came up under his arms and the hands linked behind his neck.

The young vampire snarled and fought to get free from the hold. Sasuke let lightning course through his body once again causing the person holding him to hiss in pain they loosened their grip but still held on firmly. The young raven turned his head to the side and sunk his fangs into the man's arm but before he could rip a chunk of flesh out he was let go then quickly pinned to the wall. Sasuke brought his right arm up to slash at the other just as soon as his back hit the wall. "Sasu-" The man was cut off and hissed as the young vampire's claws swiped across his face and stumbled back in shock.

Naruto groaned and stopped his struggling his body was heating up again all he wanted was Sasuke between his legs with the raven's cock pounding into his willing body. He whined lowly, his breath coming in pants. The blonde's body was starting to ache badly causing him to let out small sobs. Tsunade sighed the first heat was always the worst. It was true that you never knew how it would affect certain individuals some lost complete control while others would feel aches and pains till they were mated, then for some it wouldn't have that much of an effect just slight mood swings and body heat fluctuations. _Looks like Naruto will be one of the unlucky ones and feel the aches and pains._ She sighed again.

Sasuke blinked as he was let go then readied himself to attack the other only to freeze in his tracks. The haze in his clouded mind had lifted ever so slightly and he blinked rapidly as a familiar sent reached his nose. He brought his hand up to wipe off the wetness he felt on his chin and saw blood dripping from his nails. _W-what? Where…_ Slowly he came to his senses and his eyes widened in shock he had lost himself, lost control over his actions and now he had hurt someone. Sasuke's eyes slowly lifted his red eyes widening even more and shifting back to his normal deep onyx. "I-Itachi…"

Itachi stood there with a blank look blood dripping down one side of his face from three long gashes the first coming down from the top left side of his forehead and over his eye the others followed below about 1 ¼ inches apart. "Sasuke…have you gained control over yourself now?" The older raven asked as he took a step towards his little brother. Not knowing what to say Sasuke nodded dumbly. Itachi had taken the few steps necessary to stand directly in front of the younger raven and smiled. "Good." With that said a fist collided with Sasuke's cheek sending him flying across the room. Everyone sweet dropped as Itachi was apparently stomping poor Sasuke to death while yelling profanities at him for losing control in the first place.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked around at everyone. Fugaku was leaning against the door frame - _Tch, trying to act as if he isn't in pain._ - Jiraiya was sitting against the wall holding his aching head grumbling about how he hated brats - _The old geezer will be fine._ - Itachi was still stomping on Sasuke - _The big brat needs his face healed even if he heals fast and the little brat needs the most treatment._ She glanced down at the heavily panting blonde he would need to bathe in an herbal bath then laid to rest till she made arrangements for _that_ room. The busty blonde put two fingers to Naruto's forehead then they glowed with a blue-green color. "Sleep." Tsunade mumbled and watched the young fox's half-lidded eyes slip shut.

The blonde woman stood up after laying Naruto down and took off her long outer robe she was wearing to place it over the naked blonde. "Kiba." She said then waited for the brunette to step into the room. A vein popped on her forehead and she stormed to the door. "Kiba, where the hell ar-" Tsunade paused as she stepped out of the room and felt her eye twitch at seeing the brunette down at the far end of the hall with headphones on plugged into a small T.V. and a large bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Kiba felt a shiver of fear race down his spin and turned towards the source. Now he wish he hadn't cause the site was scary as hell. He could see it, his life flashing before his eyes as he made contact with Tsunade's golden orbs. The brunette then screamed like a little girl throwing his popcorn up in the air and ran with his tail between his legs as the busty blonde took off at lightning speed in his direction with an evil glint in her eyes.

~~=^.^=~~

Kiba lay unconscious in one of the beds in the infirmary with a full body cast while Sasuke sat with his back against some pillows in another bed. The raven's shirt was off and he had bandages wrapped around his torso and his head, no thanks to Itachi. He sighed. _I wonder if Naruto is okay._ He looked up as someone entered the room, it was Tsunade. The blonde woman walked over to him and crossed her arms under large bust. "We placed Naruto in our special mating room, he's doing much better but he is in a lot of pain do to his heat. Now Uchiha brat, I will allow you to enter the room once you have rested allowing time for your wounds to completely heal and also your power needs to stabilize before I let you anywhere near Naruto. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded his head then blinked…wait did she just say that she was going to let him go into the mating room with Naruto? "Wait you're going to-" Tsunade cut him off with a wave of her hand then a grin stretched across her face. She turned and walked over to a now groaning Kiba and whacked him across the head causing him to fall unconscious once again before she left the room. Well he hoped that his power would stabilize in the next couple of days he didn't want his blonde to suffer for too long. Sasuke let a perverted smirk form on his pale lips as he thought of himself alone with his blonde fox at last.

* * *

Well there you have it sorry it took so long I've been working on this along with my other stories. I've been really stressed lately too cause I haven't been getting enough hours at work and I have bills to pay. This week I'm only going to get 5 ½ hours and that's it, it really ticks me off so I might have to start looking for another job. Anyway I will update as soon as I can, promise.

Naruto: *hugs Killercat* It'll be alright. If I were you I'd look for another job and when you get it put in your two week notice and tell those assholes 'fuck you'!

Me: *sniffles and hugs Naru back* Thank you. *turns back to the readers* Please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, violence and possible death scenes in some chapters, don't like then leave**

**Disclaimer: I do ---insert 'not' here--- own Naruto… hehehe… *shifty eyes***

_Previously:_

_Sasuke let a perverted smirk form on his pale lips as he thought of himself alone with his blonde fox at last._

* * *

Chapter 13

It took two days before Tsunade deemed the young vampire healed enough and an extra day for his powers to stabilize completely. Sasuke was now walking out of the infirmary with a lazy looking brunette who had introduced himself as Shikamaru. The brunette was slouching slightly as he lead the raven down the hall. "I'm taking you to the bathing quarters, it's similar to a hot spring but the waters are filled with herbs. The herbs purify and help to stimulate your body so that your hormones will increase tenfold." Shikamaru yawned and the Uchiha raised a thin brow.

"What's the point in that?" Sasuke asked and the brunette looked at him lazily and sighed.

"Troublesome, just let me finish my explanation okay? Anyway, I'm sure that when you enter the mating room that Naruto's heat will automatically pull you in causing you to lose sight of everything but the need to mate. You see when it comes down to it you'll be running on primal instincts and you'll want nothing more than to ram into your little blonde fox." Shikamaru paused as they came to a large door he pushed it open and walked through then waited till the raven was in before closing and locking it. The brunette then walked over to another inner door and slid it open revealing a large bathing area. Sasuke could smell all different herbs lingering in the air from the steaming waters.

The young Wereleopard pointed over towards a small stall telling the vampire to shower before he entered the herbal waters then continued his little speech as he sat down leaning against the wall by the sliding doors with his eyes closed. "A normal mating can last up to a week and a half and in some cases a three weeks."

In the shower the young Uchiha dropped the shampoo bottle. "T-three weeks?!"

"Yes, three weeks and if I'm correct then in Naruto's case it will be three weeks give or take a few days. So the herbal waters help to increase then regulate your hormones at a high level that will last throughout a mating session. In doing so your body won't need to feed for that extended period of time but seeing as you are both of vampiric lineage then you would wind up feeding from one another on occasion." Shikamaru said with a slight shrug he heard Sasuke cut the water off and step out.

The brunette yawned and laid down not even bothering to open his eyes as he spoke. "You can get into the water now you have to soak in it for an hour for the herbs to work properly." The raven nodded even though he knew the brunette wasn't paying any attention and he slipped into the warm waters. He relaxed as soon as he was submerged the heat and herb mixture doing wonders for his tense muscles. Sasuke sighed and actually dosed off for a bit, or so it seemed because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by the lazy Wereleopard.

The young raven haired vampire blinked and Shikamaru chuckled at the confused look on the boy's face. "Time to get out. And don't worry this happens all the time that's why I was in here. There always has to be another person to wake the other or someone would go crazy with a hormone overdose then fall ill with a fever." Sasuke blinked again lazily climbing out only to be helped by the brunette.

The raven was handed a towel and dried off he was then given a thin dark blue silk kimono in which he tied it loosely, his pale chest exposed. When he was done Shikamaru lead him back out of the room and down another couple of halls. The Uchiha felt a bit dizzy. _Must be a side effect._ He thought and looked up to see that the Wereleopard had stopped at another door and was waiting for him. Sasuke sped up a bit but stumbled luckily he didn't land on the floor but he was now leaned against the wall a hand on his head in order to try and stop the room from spinning. He heard Shikamaru sigh a 'troublesome'.

"You don't have to rush just take your time." At that the vampire glared at the brunette but none the less took his time in order to reach the door that the young lazy Wereleopard stood in front of. "Well this is where we part, good luck." Shikamaru said as he opened the door and Sasuke walked through turning to look back as the door shut and locked. The raven shrugged it off and turned around to look at the room, just as in the bathing quarters there was another door so he went up to it and slid it open.

The Uchiha stood there in shock, there he was staring at a forest with tall thick trees and thick foliage. He looked up and saw that the ceiling was high and domed with glass to let the sun shine through. Sasuke also saw that there was a watering system that lined the metal parts of the dome, most likely to simulate rainfall. He stepped in further and slid the door shut behind him. The vampire could hear a stream in the distance, he sighed what the hell was he supposed to do?

Sasuke decided he would just go further into the not so little forest, that shouldn't even be in a mansion to begin with. As he was walking he paused as a delectable smell reached his nose causing his pupils to dilate. The young vampire searched for the source and as the smell got stronger his eyes flashed back and forth between red and onyx and his searching became more frantic. He became frustrated and growled low in his throat narrowing his now red eyes. The scent was everywhere and he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from now, he turned and stopped at a small whimper that was barely audible.

Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the sound and stalked towards it. The raven spotted a hollowed tree and as he drew nearer delicious scent got stronger. When he looked inside he saw his blonde lying there panting his light blue kimono falling off his shoulders and his eyes closed. Sasuke saw that the blonde had golden fox ears that sat atop his head and then a small movement caught his eye so he looked further down the blonde's body and saw a golden white tipped fox tail, the boy was in a partial transformation. The Uchiha groaned at the sight causing Naruto to open his still mismatched eyes.

The blonde Werefox looked up at the raven standing there and whined as he spread his legs causing Sasuke to snap out of his daze. Dropping to his knees he crawled over to Naruto hovering over the fox pulling his and the blonde's kimonos off. The blonde fox moaned and mewled as the vampire touched his body. Naruto turned over onto his stomach and raised his butt up giving the raven permission to enter him. Sasuke growled possessively and aligned his aching cock up with the blonde's entrance, in one swift trust he was completely sheathed in the fox's tight hole.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out then moaned pushing back further on the pale length inside him. He whimpered and begged for more as the young vampire thrust in and out of him at a quick pace. "Nngah…mmn ah m-more…ha unnn ah…m-more, more…" Sasuke growled again as he grabbed onto the Werefox's waist tightly and slammed himself into the blonde's entrance. "AH!! Gah…ah nn oh…ha uah mmnah…" The raven grunted and threw his head back as Naruto tightened around him. The Uchiha's breath was coming in heavy pants and his eyes were half lidded as he looked back down at the blonde.

Naruto's golden fox ears twitched his mismatched eyes were shut tightly then flew open as Sasuke sped up hitting his prostate with every trust. "Oh ah…Sa…Sasu-ke ah, ah…gaah com-coming nnnah…Ah!" The pale vampire groaned his thrusts becoming erratic he then leaned down sinking his fangs into the blonde's tan neck. Naruto's eyes widened then rolled back. "SASUKE!!" The fox screamed as he came and Sasuke slammed in and out a few more times before burying himself deep inside the blonde coming hard, filling Naruto to the brim.

Sasuke pulled his fangs out of Naruto's neck and licked up the blood that oozed out of the small wound. The blonde fox panted and looked back over his shoulder at his mate his slit red and blue mismatched eyes meeting with half lidded Sharingan ones. He flipped over onto his back with Sasuke still inside of him. Naruto leaned up and licked the raven's lips as he purred thrusting his hips up against the vampire's still hard dick. The Uchiha groaned thrusting his tongue into the fox's mouth as he started rocking his hips into Naruto. Sasuke kissed down the blonde's jaw and neck stopping to suck on the bite mark he left.

The Werefox moaned wrapping his legs around the raven's pale waist. Again the young vampire set a quick pace pumping his cock in and out of his lovely mate. The blonde mewled and cried out as Sasuke hit his prostate. "Sasuke! Ah! Mmn…oh unn mmah fas-faster…ha aah m-more…" The Uchiha sank his fangs into Naruto's neck once again causing the blonde's entrance to tighten around his length. Groaning as blood filled his mouth and he thrust faster and harder into the willing fox below him.

Naruto's eyes rolled as his prostate was hit hard every time Sasuke slammed back into him. The combination of the raven's cock pounding into his tight entrance and the vampire sucking his blood made his dick twitch. Another orgasm was close and before he knew it the blonde was coming again. "AAH!!! SASUKE!!" The Uchiha kept ramming into the fox's spasming hole, he then turned Naruto onto his side throwing the blonde's leg over his shoulder and continued slamming into the young Werefox.

Sasuke fucked his little blonde mate and loved every sound that came out of Naruto's mouth. He leaned down capturing the fox's plump lips his tongue slipping into his mate's mouth. Naruto moaned at the taste of blood and wrapped his arms around the raven's pale neck the best he could and deepened the kiss. When they broke away the blonde sunk his fangs into Sasuke's neck causing the vampire to jerk his hips forward and groan as he came inside of Naruto once again.

The blonde mewled as he was filled with his mate's cum and pulled his fangs out purring as he licked the bite clean. Once again the fox's lips were caught in a mind blowing kiss. The raven let Naruto's leg slip from his shoulder and pulled the blonde Werefox up pulling him onto his lap as he sat up. Naruto moaned rocking his hips then moved up and down on the young vampire's cock. Sasuke groaned as his blonde rode him and he let his hands wander around on the tan body.

Shikamaru yawned as he wandered the halls, he stretched then opened the door to the study. Tsunade looked up as well as Fugaku and Mikoto, "Well?" she asked. The brunette blinked lazily and leaned against the door frame.

"It's done. They're locked in and the seals are up. No one can get in or out, I'm the only one that can release the seals and that will be in about three week." Shikamaru said as he yawned again. The blonde woman nodded and waved her hand in dismissal. As the brunette left Fugaku looked at Tsunade with a raised brow.

"What was that about?" He asked and the blonde wolf sighed.

"Sasuke and Naruto have been locked into our special mating room. It will take up to three weeks for the mating to end." Tsunade said and smirked as the Uchiha's jaw dropped.

"T-t-three weeks?!"

* * *

Yeah, Sasu-chan has Naru all to himself for three weeks!! I kinda feel bad for Naru though. -_-; *hears screaming coming from down the hall* Yeah, poor Naru…

Kakashi: Ma, looks like Sasuke finally gets to have a little fun.

Itachi: Ah, yes ototo needed a good lay. *chuckles*

Me: Ehehehe, anyway read and review. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, violence and possible death scenes in some chapters, don't like then leave **

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto!… *gets whacked over head and dragged off by men in white***

**Man in white: No she doesn't.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_T-t-three weeks?"_

* * *

Chapter 14

It was nearing the end of the third week of mating for Naruto and Sasuke, yet the others still heard no valuable information on the one behind the recent attack. Tsunade had sent word to other clans and now the leaders, as well as some of their subordinates, had showed up for a meeting. The Elementals arrived late, which they were already on good terms with the Wereanimal pack due to Sarutobi (the Ancient Elemental) being the elder over both clans though he mainly left the leading to the younger generation, only giving advice to the ones who sought it, like most of the ancients (the ones that were still alive) did.

Tsunade greeted a pink haired girl as she bowed to the blonde woman, the girl smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno, an earth elemental. I am also the newest leader of the Elemental clan." Well, the girl did seem like a strong individual, the blonde she-wolf was about to speak when the pinkette squealed and ran over to the Uchiha's. Sakura bowed before speaking. "Hello Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san. Where's… oh Itachi-san, I didn't see you. How are you?"

Itachi's brow twitched in annoyance as he answered. "Fine, you." He said as politely as possible.

"Oh, I'm wonderful! Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples then smirked as she saw Shikamaru walking in her direction. "Shikamaru, is it about time?"

The lazy Wereleopard yawned and stretched. "Yeah I was just coming to let you know I was going to let them out. Though I'd rather not go alone, you never know what will happen." Tsunade nodded as she looked back up to see Itachi looking for a way to get the pinkette away from him.

"Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke are going to be let out. Would you mind going with Shikamaru just in case he needs backup?" The blonde woman asked causing the raven to sigh in relief. But at Sasuke's name Sakura perked up.

"Sasuke-kun? May I go as well, Tsunade-san?" She asked sweetly, a little too sweetly.

The she-wolf smiled innocently. "Of course." Sakura squealed again before following after the two men.

~~=^.^=~~

Naruto blinked open his, now, blue eyes before closing them again with a sigh, cuddling into the warmth beneath him. He flinched as he felt something… the blonde shot up with wide eyes as he stared down at the sleeping raven. Bite marks littered the pale neck and looking lower Naruto noticed they were covered in cum, his cum. His breathing picked up and blue eyes closed as he reached behind him. The fox's fingers brushed against the raven's cock that was still inside his entrance causing a soft groan from Sasuke. A deep blush covered Naruto's face, he went to get up but before the vampire's member could fall out of him pale hands grabbed his waist.

"Nn, stay…I like being inside you." Sasuke said sleepily.

"TEME! PERVERT! LET ME GO!" The fox shrieked as he squirmed, trying his best to get away from the perverted vampire but this only caused the cock inside him to harden. "Ah! No, take it out!"

"_Fuck_, quit moving you're making me hard and I'm too tired to fuck you right now. Unless… you want to ride me?" A smirk pulled at Sasuke's pale lips, this caused Naruto to still immediately. He glared down at the raven haired vampire and Sasuke reached up caressing the tan cheek. "You're mine, Naruto. I won't let anyone else have you." The raven ground his hips up into the blonde causing a moan to escape pink lips.

"P-possessive bahh…bastard." The Werefox groaned. "It's not…ah like I can m-mate OH…with anyo-one else. We a-already…marked each other…I can't ahh mate with anyone…but you now." Naruto panted, his body slowly rising and falling. Blue eyes began to cross in pleasure and tan thighs quivered as he picked up his pace.

Sasuke reached around tangling his long fingers in blonde locks, pulling Naruto down to him. "I want to fill you with my cum." He whispered in the blonde's ear causing said blonde to snort.

"My insides…are already mmnah…filled with your AHH!" The fox was cut off as his mate thrust in harshly. Sasuke then flipped them over rocking his body against the blonde's.

"You're not filled up enough, I want your insides to crave for my cum." Naruto tightened around him and a groan escaped the raven's lips. "Yeah, nah just like that…" He ran his tongue across plump pink lips, the blonde Werefox opened his mouth immediately.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" Came a feminine voice causing the raven's eye to twitch though he didn't stop the movement of his hips. Naruto tried to pull away from the kiss but Sasuke wouldn't let him, holding him in place by firmly griping blonde locks as he continued to ravish the Werefox's mouth.

"Are you not finished yet, otouto?" Itachi asked, one of his pale hands holding his equally pale chin as the other held that arm in place at the elbow. A smug smirk tugging at his lips as he heard an annoyed growl coming from the younger Uchiha. Though Sasuke decided to not give his and Naruto's visitors any mind as he sped up his thrust causing the blonde beneath him to cry out, pulling his mouth away from the demanding pale lips of the dark haired vampire pleasuring him.

As the two climaxed and came down from their orgasmic high, Sasuke felt a deadly aura. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the pinkette he had turned down the previous time. She was glaring death at his cute blonde and he did not appreciate it at all. As for Naruto, who had completely forgot about the three onlookers during his pleasure, became red in the face as he tried his best to hide his naked body beneath his… well his mate. Whom, Naruto now ranted on about being a duck-headed, blood-sucking, over possessive, maniacal bastard.

Sasuke held a smug smirk as he looked down at the ranting blonde, though he took care to cover what was his from prying eyes. Getting annoyed that the others didn't take the hint, he growled. "Do you mind? Make yourselves useful and get us some clothes." The raven snapped.

Shikamaru sighed a 'troublesome' as Itachi grabbed the clothes that the brunette had brought with him. The older Uchiha tossed the clothes onto his little brother and continued to stand there with an amused look. "There you are otouto, you can get dressed now."

Sasuke growled. "Not with you standing there, now leave so Naruto can get dressed!" He snapped causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Don't worry little brother, I'm not going to steal your mate from you." Sasuke growled again and the long haired raven sighed. "Fine, have it your way but if you're not out in three minutes I will have to come back in and drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to." He turned then added over his shoulder. "By the way mother wants to speak with you. And Naruto-kun, Tsunade sama wants you to report to the medical ward after you are done here." And with that Itachi walked out.

Shikamaru yawned as he turned his back to leave as well, but stopped short as he saw the pinkette not moving from her spot. Rolling his brown eyes the Wereleopard grabbed hold of the elemental and dragged her out of the room. Sasuke sighed, pulling himself out of Naruto's abused bottom. At the sight of his seed leaking from the blonde's entrance the raven groaned, he leaned down with the idea of licking his mate clean when a foot connected with his cheek, pushing him away.

Naruto lay on the ground, foot holding the horny bastard away from him. Blue eyes glared up at Sasuke, and the raven realized that the blonde's heat cycle was now over…completely. A dejected sigh escaped pale lips as he backed away and got up to get dressed. Naruto did the same before he walked out leaving behind a depressed looking Sasuke.

~~=^.^=~~

The youngest Uchiha sat in a room with his mother, the woman was speaking to him but he wasn't listening. His mind wondered to his blonde, another dejected sigh escaping his lips. "Mother," He began, cutting her off. "can you tell me anything about a Wereanimal's mating? I mean, I know that Naruto can't mate with another now that he has mated with me…but is it possible that even if one has mated, that after the heat cycles they will want nothing to do with their mates if they didn't want them to begin with?" Sasuke asked without looking to Mikoto.

"Oh, Sasuke dear, don't worry so much I'm sure Naruto will come around sooner or later." At her words the raven became gloomier and when Itachi walked through the door he raised a brow and looked between his mother and his little brother.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no, I just told Sasuke that sooner or later Naruto would come around to excepting him as a mate." Mikoto said cheerily.

Itachi sighed with a small shake of his head. "Mother I do believe you made matters worse." He said as he glanced over towards his little brother. "Sasuke, come take a walk with me." The older raven haired vampire said as he turned to leave the room. Sasuke sighed again, slowly standing then following his older brother at a snails pace.

They walked in silence for a while before Itachi spoke. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry about Naruto hating you if that is what is bothering you. Your little blonde really does like you, but you do tend to be a major pervert. Who would have thought my otouto would be a huge perv?" He teased but Sasuke only smirked.

"Well it's hard not to get horny when a delicious creature sent from the heavens is there within reach." The younger sibling simply stated. "So why not ravish him?"

"Hmm, perhaps father and mother left you alone with Kakashi one to many times as a child. It would seem as if the old coot has rubbed off on you." Itachi said as if he was actually, seriously trying to come up with a reason behind his brothers pervertedness.

Sasuke snarled, onyx orbs narrowing. "I am nothing like that old pervert."

"Hmm, yes, yes of course you're not." The elder son said mockingly and thus the verbal fight between brothers began. _At least he is not all gloomy as he was before_. Itachi let a small smile play at his lips as the two continued to banter back and forth.

~~=^.^=~~

Naruto sat on the side of Gaara's bed, staring at the sleeping red-head but yelped out falling off the bed as his friend spoke without opening his eyes. "You know it's creepy to wake up to someone staring at you so closely."

"Gaara! You scared the hell out of me!" The blonde shouted as he leapt up from the floor then crossed his arms pouting. "I wasn't staring I was just waiting for you to wake up."

Still with eyes closed the red-head scrunched up his nose. "You smell like sex and vampire." At this Naruto blushed ten shades of red as a smirk made itself visible on Gaara's pale face. Pale green eyes finally opened as the blonde Werefox looked everywhere but at him. Then a gentle smile took place of the smirk. "I'm happy for you, Naruto. Perhaps now you won't feel as lonely as I know you have been. I'm sure your mate will make you happy, and if he doesn't then I'll just have to torture him till he wishes he was never born."

Naruto snorted. "That bastard is the biggest perv I've ever seen, I can't believe my beast submitted to him."

"Naruto, your beast wouldn't have submitted to Sasuke if you yourself hadn't had any feelings towards him." Tsunade stated as she sat at the small desk working on a blend of medical herbs. Of course the blonde squawked a 'WHAT!'. "You heard me, now keep your voice down."

Naruto pouted again before becoming curious. "Hey baa-chan, what are you making?"

Tsunade smirked as she glanced up at the blonde Werefox. "Oh, this? Hmm, nothing much just something to help you throughout your pregnancy." She swallowed a laugh as blue eyes widened. _Seriously, does he really think I would be able to tell this early?_ She snickered inwardly at the thought. _Yes, he would._ Naruto just stared at her, mouth agape for a few minutes before azure gems rolled back into the blonde's head.

Sasuke walked through the infirmary doors still bickering with Itachi just in time to see his blonde's legs buckle, he rushed forward catching Naruto before the Werefox could hit the ground. Panicked, his onyx orbs looked towards the blonde she-wolf. "What happened, is he okay?"

Tsunade snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "He's fine, I was just teasing him a bit. Didn't think he would faint." She snorted again as she continued what she was doing. Meanwhile, the raven haired vampire looked confused as he lay his blonde mate down on the closest bed and made a mental note to ask Naruto what the woman had said.

* * *

Well, sorry for such a long delay of posting and for it being short and all (though I think all of the chapters in this story are short :P). With school (and a few other issues) I really didn't have the time. But now that I have a little bit of a break I decided to get a few of my stories updated just to make you all happy! :D I really do love my fans and I know what it's like to have to wait for a story to update T-T. Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Read and review! Thank you!


End file.
